Ya no soy tu mejor amigo
by iChocolateConMiel
Summary: Inspirada en la canción Yo quisiera - Reik Dejen Reviews! -


Hecho por Annie-chan

Inspirada en la canción: Yo quisiera-Reik *-* 3

Ojala les guste, lo hice una noche viendo Dbz Kai aunque no viene al caso xD Aprovechemos la adolescencia y sus cambios sentimentales para escribir u

######

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

######

No lo podía creer, él, el hombre de mi vida, con mi hermano, no es común, pero me dolió al ver a Yukito con Touya demostrándose mucho afecto

Ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi, eso me dio ventaja para que no se ofendan conmigo, no soportaría eso mas de lo que estoy viendo.

Corrí, corrí hasta la casa de la única persona que me podría ayudar, la casa de Shaoran, mi mejor amigo, el único que me quedaba ya que desgraciadamente, Tomoyo, falleció hacia unos cuantos años por culpa de su madre...

Ding Dong

- Buenas tardes Señorita Sakur...- Wei fue interrumpido por una descontrolada Sakura.

- Por favor... Señor Wei.. de-déjeme pasar! - Dijo hipando por su llanto- Quiero ver a Shaoran!

- Sakura? Qué te pasa?!- Respondió el ambarino que acababa de llegar - Pasa- la chica entro con toda confianza - Sigueme..- Ella así lo hizo y llegaron al cuarto de Shaoran, entraron , Wei solo entrego té y se fue- Que es lo que ha pasado?

- LOS VI! A LOS DOS, JUNTOS!

- Calmate Sakura! A quienes viste?

- A YUKITO Y A MI HERMANO!

Seguidamente, Sakura se abalanzo contra Shaoran y este la tomo entre sus brazos, ella lloraba muy dolida y él, él solo la observaba con cierto remordimiento hacia el joven de anteojos, ese joven tenia al corazón de Sakura, y Shaoran no.

- Sakura... Deja de llorar, recuerda que a Daidouji no le gustaría ver desde el cielo a su mejor amiga sufrir...

- Ti-tienes razón - dijo recobrándose un poco... Pero luego se tiro encima de un sonrojado Shaoran, la castaña siguió llorando- Extraño a Tomoyo también!

- Perdón...

Y así se paso la tarde y Sakura se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Shaoran. Mientras que él estaba abrazándola, le gustaba estar protegiéndola y también le gustaba ella...

- 3 horas después -

- Shaoran...

- Despertó la bella durmiente - dijo irónico y con una bandeja de comida.

- Ja ja, que gracioso - Sakura

- Vamos, tienes que alimentarte Sakura, has llorado tanto que pensé que te secabas... Estas muy débil - Le entregó la bandeja con comida y la dulce joven la recibió con una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonrojar a Shaoran.

- Shaoran... Estas bien? - preguntó curiosa - Acaso tienes fiebre?

- N-no - fruncio el ceño y voltero su cara - Eriol y Yamasaki nos han invitado a un Karaoke, quieres venir conmigo? - volteo y se topo con una sonriente Sakura - Para que te relajes un poco - apresuro a decir

- Por su puesto que si! Gracias Xiao Lang

- No me llames así!

- Jajajajajajaja! - Río Sakura fastifiandolo

Y así pasaron 2 horas mas y Sakura regreso a casa a cambiarse para salir otra vez.

Ya en el Karaoke "The Clow" , Shaoran sentó a Sakura en una mesa mientras esta esperaba y pensaba en que canción iba a cantar, aunque no lo hacia bien , conocía quien si lo hacia , y esa era su mejor amiga ,ya en el cielo, Tomoyo. Ella falleció por culpa de su madre, aun recuerda como fue que se entero de la desgracia

Flash Back

- Hola, casa Kinomoto / Si, si se encuentra/QUE?!/N-no puede ser.../Enseguida se la paso/ SAKURA!- Ese fue un muy anonadado Fujitaka

-Si papá?

- Te hablan por teléfono- y se lo entrego temeroso de la reacción de su hija

- Hola?/Si, habla Sakura Kinomoto/ Que paso?/QUE QUÉ?!- El teléfono había caído estrepitosamente al suelo y Sakura abrió los ojos con lágrimas, recogió el teléfono muy atónita y temblorosa- Que fue lo que le ocurrió?- contenía sus lágrimas

- Su madre la entrego a un cazatalentos y este resulto ser un pedofilo que la secuestro, la torturo, la violo y la mato.- Dijo secamente la voz del auricular.

- ...- Sakura colgó y lloro, lloro hasta que no le quedaran mas lágrimas.

Los días habían pasado, asistió al entierro y entre mas lágrimas le dijo adiós, a su mejor amiga.

Fin Flash Back

- Sakura?

- Eh? Oh! Shaoran... Hola Chiharu! Hola Yamasaki! Hola Eriol!

- Hola Sakura- Dijeron al unisono los saludados

- Sakura en que pensabas?- Esta vez era Shaoran

- Por que?

- Porque te estabamos hablando hace mas de 10 minutos y no nos respondias- Respondió Chiharu

- No, solo pensaba en la cancion en la que iba a cantar

- Y ya la elegiste? - Dijo Yamasaki

- Si

- Cual es? - Shaoran pregunto curioso

- Yoru no uta- dijo con una sonrisa, todos sabían el porque y para quien iba dirigida esa canción

- Esa canción es tan hermosa, mas es cuando la cantaba mi bellísima Tomoyo - dijo Eriol melancólico, el se había casado con ella, unos 2 años antes de su muerte

- Te comprendo Eriol- Agregó Sakura

- Ya empezamos la noche, y hoy la luz eligira a alguien para que suba y escoga o cante su canción, recuerden que pueden poner una canción aleatoria- dijo el presentador- Y la luz elige a...- Esa brillante luz blanca se poso en la cabeza de Sakura - Esa chica muy linda, ven , sube al escenario

Shaoran la miro y la animó

Sakura subió y nerviosa eligió la canción, para ese entonces, era conocida.

- Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kase to issho ni

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

Tooi gin no tsuki

Yuube yume de saite'ta

Nobara to onaji iro

Yashasii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yashasii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Sakura había terminado de cantar, con lágrimas de melancolia y orgullo por cantar la canción que alguna vez escuchó de la boca de Tomoyo

Eriol, estaba conteniéndose, escuchar esa melodía lo había quebrado así que fue al baño a lavarse la cara Sakura hizo lo mismo,regreso ella primero, al parecer Eriol, le costaba superarla...

- Cantas bien Sakura- Dijo sin pensar Shaoran

- Gracias! ^-^

- Felicidades a la anterior participante, ahora otra persona, y la luz elige a...- la luz se poso en la cabeza de Shaoran, este se asombró- al joven de cabellos alborotados, suba por favor!

- Ni loco, ...

- Pero Shaoran, no seas malo anda, canta

- No me queda eleccion- la chica sonrió complacida y Shaoran solo quería que la tierra se lo trage.

Shaoran subió al estrado, eligió una canción aleatoria y le toco una que le gustaba mucho cuando era adolescente, el estudiaba español junto a Sakura y le serviría para esa canción: Yo quisiera de Reik.

- Soy tu mejor amigo

Tu pañuelo de lágrimas

De amores perdidos

Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa

Yo solo te acaricio

Y en dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?

Yo solo te abrazo

Y te consuelo oh

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte

De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido- El coro se acercaba ,y Shaoran busco las bellas esmeraldas de Sakura, para ella era dedicada su canción-

Lo que no sabes es que

yo quisiera ser

Ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser

Ese por quien

Tu despertaras y te ilusionaras

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mi siempre enamorada - Sakura capto lo que el transmitía y comenzó a procesar ideas , que pasaría si él le pediría que fuese su novia. Que responderia?

Se respondió sola gracias a la fantástica voz que Shaoran emitía en el micrófono-

Tu te me quedas viendo

Y me preguntas

Si algo me esta pasando

Y yo no se que hacer

Si tu supieras que

Me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes

Y que solo en mi mente vivas

Para siempre- No, no lo rechazaría, había descubierto a su verdadero amor en tiempo récord con solo una canción. Ella sonrió amorosamente a Shaoran, este hizo lo mismo y prosiguio con el coro-

Por eso yo quisiera ser

ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser

Ese por quien

Tu despertaras y te ilusionaras

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mi siempre enamorada...- Y así Shaoran termino la canción y se dirigió a Sakura, ella estaba sola, Yamasaki y Chiharu había salido a cantar como voluntarios, ellos sabían que esos Tortolitos deberían juntarse...

- Shaoran! - Exclamo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba con amor

- Sakura...- El correspondió el abrazo y le acariciaba su castaña cabellera- Tu...?- Fue interrumpido por unos delicados labios, eran los de la joven, ellos se respondieron todas sus dudas, se amaban. Se separaron levemente- Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

- Y viviré de ti siempre, enamorada- sonrió

- Te amo Sakura

- Te amo Shaoran

Y sellaron su amor con un dulce y tierno beso.

Shaoran pensaba: Ya no soy tu mejor amigo; mientras Sakura tambien pensaba: Ahora seré tu amor, eternamente, Shaoran.


End file.
